Bukan Ilusi
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh obat itu.
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

.

Bukan Ilusi

.

.

Warning! Ini gaje. OOC. Tau sendiri deh gejala lainnya.

.

.

Nagisa terdiam. Setiap hari, selalu. Setiap malam. Setiap jamnya. Resah. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat, tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya Tuhan. Mungkin. Sekali lagi ia mengintip ke dalam kamar pemuda berambut merah itu, tatapannya sendu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, namun hanya dari manik birunya itu, semua orang tahu kalau Akabane Karma di dalam ruangan itu membuat seorang Shiota Nagisa khawatir.

"Hmm, mungkin ibumu benar. Kau memang harus tahu bagaimana rasanya mendaki gunung."

Nagisa tertohok. Mendaki gunung memang impian gadis itu sejak masih berumur 5. Sebenarnya Nagisa ingin masuk ke kamar itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, namun ia enggan mengganggu Karma dengan _temannya_ itu. Oh, bukan teman _, ia_ sahabatnya. Dekat, dekat sekali. Seharusnya, lebih dari Nagisa.

Sekali lagi, Nagisa menyerah. Sama seperti sebelumnya, sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya. Terlalu takut untuk mendekat, terlalu takut untuk menjauh. Ia melihat wadah kecil di tangannya, yang lagi-lagi harus ia taruh di laci meja kamarnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang. Sampai jumpa."

Ia ingin menangis, Nagisa ingin menangis. Permasalahan Karma teralu berdampak baginya, yang notabenenya adalah sahabat, sejak masih berada di sekolah dasar. Masalahnya lagi, penyebab Karma bertingkah seperti sekarang adalah sahabatnya juga, _ia_ yang nampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi di kamar lelaki bersurai merah itu.

 _Meski aslinya memang tidak ada._

Nagisa tidak percaya hantu, dan memang begitu adanya. Hantu itu tidak logis. Tidak ada penjelasan yang bisa membuat Nagisa percaya kepada sesuatu semacam itu. Karma juga jelasnya tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan mahluk halus. Mana mungkin pemuda yang begitu masa bodo dengan keadaan sekitar bisa merasakan, apalagi mengobrol dengan hantu?

"Karma- _kun_?"

Ia melangkah masuk, sama seperti biasanya. Setelah Karma mempersilakan _perempuan itu_ keluar dari ruangannya, Nagisa baru berani memasuki kamar.

Karma menoleh, mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Nagisa berdiri di dekat kasurnya, tempat ia duduk sedari tadi. "Itu lagi?"

"Hehe, iya." Nagisa mengeluarkan sebutir pil dari wadah yang digenggamnya. Sekarang tangannya bergetar, takut-takut Karma menolaknya dengan kasar seperti kemarin. Atau dua hari sebelumnya. "Kau minum, ya?"

Awalnya Karma merengut kesal. Ia tidak suka. Hal ini sudah berlangsung berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan. Terlalu bosan. Ia bahkan sempat nyaris memukul wajah Nagisa yang memaksanya untuk meminum pil itu. Namun ia menghela napas kemudian.

"Baiklah."

Senyum merekah di wajah Nagisa. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Setelah itu tidurlah. Daah." Nagisa melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar dari kamar yang cukup berantakan itu.

Karma yang sudah memasukkan pil itu ke mulutnya mengangguk. Sesaat sesudah Nagisa menutup pintu, ia mengambilnya lagi. "Kapan ritual ini berhenti." Ia bergumam, menaruh pil itu di laci meja lampu kamarnya.

.

.

" _Jangan lama-lama!"_

 _Rio menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menatap jalan yang kebetulan sedang lengang malam itu. Baru saja Karma memasuki sebuah toko minuman untuk membeli dua gelas kopi hangat. Ini bukan kencan! Hanya berjalan-jalan setelah melewati hari yang berat, seperti yang biasa dilakukan kedua orang ini._

 _Perempuan pirang itu melirik jam tangannya, dan entah kenapa Karma bisa begitu lama. Padahal hanya dua gelas kopi, dan toko itu sedang sepi. Bosan menunggu, ia berjalan-jalan. Tidak terlalu jauh._

 _Dan ia hanya bisa diam ketika seseorang mencekik lehernya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain memegang pistol, mengarah tepat ke kepalanya. Isi kepalanya berkecamuk, tidak bisa menentukan apa yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. Lututnya bergetar. Ia butuh bantuan, sekarang._

 _._

 _._

"Karma- _kun_ , DENGARKAN AKU!"

Nagisa begitu marah. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan rumah aslinya untuk mengurusi lelaki yang seharusnya bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri ini. Dan ia mendapati segala pil yang sudah ia berikan untuk 10 bulan di laci meja? Tidak. Nagisa muak.

"Berjanjilah, jangan melakukan ini lagi! Kau tahu kalau bukan aku—"

"'Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?' begitu kan? Cukup! Lagipula aku tidak butuh obat semacam itu!"

"Kau butuh, Karma- _kun_ , kau butuh! Tolong, kau membuatku sedih, Karma- _kun_. Aku yakin Nakamura- _san_ juga—"

Kali ini Karma tidak segan menampar wajah Nagisa. Ekspresinya menunjukkan amarah, meski terselip perasaan bersalah di dalamnya. Nagisa memegangi pipinya yang memerah, menatap Karma tidak percaya. Ia benci ketika Karma meluapkan emosinya padanya. Ia juga benci ketika ia ikut terbawa emosi melihat Karma yang menatapnya rendah.

Karma melirik Rio yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, menatapnya sama, seperti tatapan Nagisa. Terkejut. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus, benar-benar tulus.

"Karma- _kun_ , kalau kau ingin aku pergi..." Nagisa kembali berdiri tegak, menatap tajam Karma. "Aku akan pergi. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, atau aku terlalu memaksamu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

.

.

" _Nakamura?" Karma yang baru saja keluar dari toko tadi melihat sekeliling. Seharusnya Rio menunggu tepat di depan toko tadi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan melihat warna kepirangan berangsur masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang._

" _Nakamura!"_

 _Mengabaikan kedua gelas yang sekarang isinya sudah tumpah, ia berlari menyusul Rio dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya itu._

" _Kar—"_

 _Sepasang mata tembaga Karma berjaket hitam di belakang sahabatnya itu menodongkan pistol di tangan kanannya ke arah pelipis si pirang. Rio gemetar. Iris akua-nya menatap penuh harap kepada Karma._

Aku salah bergerak, Nakamura mati, _—adalah isi kepala pemuda Akabane itu. Namun sepertinya, ia bergerak atau tidak, perempuan itu tetap akan menemui ajalnya._

" _Jangan bergerak, atau gadismu ini mati."_

 _Keningnya berkerut. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu._

 _._

 _._

"Karma- _kun_ , mungkin kamu harus berusaha merelakan Rio- _chan_."

Kala itu, bukan Nagisa lagi yang datang. Seorang perempuan berambut hijau, yang dikenal dengan nama Kayano Kaede, salah satu teman dekat Karma juga. Ia segera berangkat ke rumah Karma setelah Nagisa meneleponnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Rio- _chan_ memang sulit dilupakan, tapi kurasa..."

"Ya, aku berlebihan."

Karma menatap meja di hadapannya kosong, sambil sesekali melirik Rio yang berdiri di dekat sofa tempat Kayano duduk. Si pirang hanya terdiam, kemudian duduk di sebelah Kayano. "Hm—mm. Kau sudah tahu apa masalahmu, kan?" Ia berucap sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Diamlah." Sahut Karma.

"Hm?" Kayano berhenti menyeruput teh-nya. Ia melihat sekitarnya. "Rio- _chan_ ada di sini sekarang?"

Karma mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Kayano berdiri, kemudian kembali menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu. "Pokoknya, Karma- _kun_ , minumlah obatmu. Kau tidak berpikir kalau Rio- _chan_ juga menghambatmu beraktifitas seperti biasanya? Oh, iya, satu lagi. Besok hari ulang tahunnya Rio- _chan_."

"Sampai jumpa!" Kayano melambaikan tangannya, kemudian beranjak pergi dari rumah megah itu.

Karma baru sadar. Sepuluh bulan setelah kematian sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak berniat memberikanku hadiah?" Rio di seberang menyeringai jahil.

"Hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan pada ilusi sepertimu?" Karma hanya mendengus. Rio tertawa kecil.

"Aku bukan ilusi," Rio memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku hantu."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

.

.

" _Nak, mundur."_

 _Salah seorang polisi menarik Karma untuk beralih dari tempatnya sekarang. Orang misterius yang menyandera Rio sekarang itu salah seorang pelaku perampokan bersenjata yang sedang buron. Mata Karma masih beradu dengan Rio yang sekarang pasrah._

" _Turunkan senjatamu, aku akan bernegosiasi dengan jaksa."_

 _Perampok itu diam sesaat, kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Kau juga turunkan senjatamu, gadis ini selamat."_

 _Karasuma—salah satu detektif yang bekerja untuk kasus ini—menurunkan pistolnya, menaruhnya di atas trotoar. "Giliranmu."_

" _Baiklah."_

 _Karma tahu tidak ada yang beres di sini. Dan, ia benar._

 _Perampok itu bangkit kembali dengan pistol itu masih berada di tangannya, menembak Karasuma—sebelum ia menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Rio, dan menembaknya._

" _NAKAMURA!"_

.

.

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

...baru sadar kalo perjuangan(?) Nagisa 10 bulan lebih sia-sia. #kampret

Maaf ini gantung otak buntu memang menyebalkan. Iya itu alesan doang, tapi emang buntu #yha Jadi, Karma itu ndak mau minum obatnya karena dia udah tau kalo Rio itu hantu, bukan halusinasinya. Kok bisa? Karena...

...ga tau #tebas

Udah deh silakan berimajinasi sendiri dengan kelanjutan ini, dadah. (sori juga ini gantung)

Tertanda,

Maicchi


End file.
